poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Coming Apart at the Dreams!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Coming Apart at the Dreams! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: Lumiose City is under of vicious attack by the sudden appearance of destructive creeping vines everywhere along with the Space Pirate's Dinosaur army, MetalEtemon, VenomMyotismon and the Dark Masters along with their servants. And attacked master minding by Lysandre and Team Flare and the Villains using the Legendary Pokemon Zygarde, while Clemont, Bonnie and Serena and the other heroes we're heading over to Prism Tower, Ash was taken captive there. Prince Hans and the Villains reveals to Bowser and his recruits they are Lysandre's recruits and betrays them, and Elsa's Malamar saves Bowser and his recruits from falling down off the Prism Tower. And Squishy seeing the destruction of Lumiose City, has transformed into Zygarde. Now it stands before the other Zygarde who is under Team Flare's control in order to stop this vicious rampage. (Now we go to the scene where two Zygarde come face to face) Ash Ketchum: Wow, Squishy... is Zygarde? Marcus Damon: '''Amazing! (Zygarde 50% form let's out a roar) '''Lysandre: Yes, Zygarde is the Legendary Pokemon who watches over the world, and punishes those who dare to disrupt it's order. You are witnessing the rage of Zygarde as well as Team Flare, this world will start all over again! Emerl: What? Tai Kamiya: What did you say? Apocalymon: Soon enough the other Zygarde will come around to our way of thinking. Then we will turn red with rage! Ash Ketchum: No, you're wrong! Squishy would never think like that! Pikachu: Pika, pika! Mr. Ross: It's Zygarde you little fool! Ash Ketchum: Alain! What's going on with all this?! Say something! Jessie: Look at that! At the center of the vines winding there way through Lumiose are two giant Pokemon! It is believe they are Zygarde the Legendary Pokemon. (Squishy roars then hits Z-2 hard and crashes into the building) Bonnie: Squishy, no! Bryony: Stop getting distracted! LadyDevimon: This is no time to play a child games. Aliana: Druddigon use Dark Pulse! (Aliana's Druddigon fires Dark Pulse attack as it was about to hit the heroes, suddenly Mega Garchomp and stops the attack with her claws) Riku: Garchomp! Professor Sycamore: That was a close one! Clemont: Professor Sycamore! Serena: Mairin! Sora: Just in time! Bryony: What? I thought... Aliana: That little brat. Mairin: Professor, look! Fear: What in the world are those things!? Professor Sycamore: Zygarde! (Z-2 gets up and comes face to face with Squishy again) Squishy: That is enough! Now wake up! (Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Coming Apart at the Dreams! (Then Squishy and Z-2 came face to face again) Bonnie: Squishy. Zygarde! Please listen to what Squishy's telling you! (Two Zygarde roar at each other) Aliana: Mega evolved Pokemon. Piedmon: Most impressive. Bryony: Might be more of a challenge. Liepard use Shadow Claw! Blaziken Mask: Blaziken use Blaze Kick! (Liepard's Shadow Claw and Mega Blaziken's Blaze Kick collide and backs away) Clemont: Help us out, Bunnelby and Chespin! Clembot: Go Heliolisk! (Clemont's Pokeball summons Bunnelby and Chespin and Heliolisk joins in to fight) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts